The present disclosure relates to configuration and mapping of uplink control channel resources. Particularly, the present disclosure relates to methods and apparatuses for configuring and mapping uplink control channel resources for user equipment receiving downlink control information through a downlink control channel adopted (or defined) in a data region. Furthermore, the present disclosure relates to methods and apparatuses for configuring and mapping uplink control channel resources for uplink HARQ-ACK/NACK feedback of user equipment. Herein, the uplink HARQ-ACK/NACK feedback may be performed by the user equipment in response to a downlink data channel assigned according to downlink scheduling information transmitted through such new downlink control channel.
A wireless communication system has been designed to transmit a mass amount of data to many subscribers. However, it is difficult to increase the capacity of the wireless communication system due to limited resources of a control region. In order to overcome such limitation, use of a downlink control channel located in a data region in order to transmit downlink control information might be required.
Meanwhile, a downlink control channel is newly defined in the data region in order to improve performance and capacity of a downlink control channel in the wireless communication system. User equipment may receive downlink scheduling information through such a new downlink control channel. Accordingly, configuring and/or mapping uplink control channel resources might be required such that the user equipment can perform a feedback transmission of uplink HARQ-ACK/NACK.